anak berduit
by ByunKaNish
Summary: kris dan jongin dikerjai sehun, adik bungsunya hanya gara-gara uang. bagaimana mereka membalasnya? family (bonus kaisoo and hunhan moment)


**Anak berduit**

Author : ByunKaNish

Main cast : -Kim Jongin

-Kim Sehoon (Oh Sehoon)

-Kim Yifan (Wu Yifan)

Other cast : -Do Kyungsoo

-Xi Luhan

-Zelo

Genre : humor gak jadi, family, bromance

Rating : Kid

Note : ff ini remake dari kartun 'Hello Jadoo' yang judulnya (kalau gak salah) sama kayak judul fanfic ini. ngeliat adik kecilnya Jadoo, jadi keinget Sehun. Ayoooo dinikmati *emangnya makanan? -_-'

.

.

.

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga Kim yang begitu-begitu saja (maksudnya tidak ada yang berubah). Suasana bising yang sudah sangat biasa memenuhi ruang tengah. Mereka sedang menunggu pembagian gaji mereka.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehoon terus-terusan berkelahi dan saling merebut robot-robotan yang jelas-jelas milik Kim Yifan, alias Kris. Tapi yang punya mainan hanya memangku tangan dan sedang memikirkan mobil-mobilan terbaru yang tadi sempat ia lihat di toko mainan saat ia pulang sekolah kemarin.

"Hei, anak-anak!" sapa sang oema. Dengan 'semangat 45' mereka merubungi Taeyeon sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Taeyeon menghela nafas. Jadi dari tadi mereka disini sedang menunggu jatahnya! -_-'

"Ini," oema membagi-bagikan uang kepada ketiga anak 'setan' itu.

"Yaah!" ketiganya dengan kompak menyuarakan protesannya.

"Cuma segini?" sahut Jongin kesal.

"Oema, ini tidak cukup membeli mobil-mobilan." Rengek Kris.

Dan langsung hening. Ketiganya menoleh ke si kecil. tidak ada kata protes dari Sehun yang hanya menatap uang beberapa lembar itu.

Desahan keluar dari mulut oema. "Ok, uang ini hanya digunakan selama seminggu. Jadi… ini jatah kalian selama SEMINGGU!" tekan oema sadis. Ketiga anak kecil itu melongo. Oh, ayolah! Mereka ingin membeli _ice cream, snack, chocolate, _ bahkan mainan kesukaannya.

"Ta-tap…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Terima saja!" putus oema, dan langsung berlalu kedapur.

"Tapi… tapi… tapi… tapi… tapi… tapi… tapi…" begitu seterusnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taeyeon.

"Oh, aku ingin beli _ice cream_!"

"Aku ingin beli mobil-mobilan"

Jongin dan Kris terus-terusan menggerutu. Sedangkan Sehun malah menghilang diantara ketiganya. Begitu misterius.

"Hei, dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris mulai menyadari dimana adik kecilnya. Keduanya bertatap sebentar. Dan keduanya kompak tersentak.

Dengan berlari, keduanya menuju kekamar mereka bertiga. Disana Jongin dan Kris mengintip, melihat kelakuan Sehun yang membelakanginya. Melihat kelakuan Sehun yang mencurigakan, membuat kedua saudara tampannya penasaran.

"Sehun," dengan berani Jongin memanggil Sehun. Merasa terpanggil, namja kecil itu membalikan badannya menghadap Jongin dan Kris.

Jongin dan Kris terkaget dengan apa yang dipegang adik terkecilnya. "CELENGAN!" histeria massa tengah terjadi.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan kakak-kakaknya yang kian hari kian aneh. "Apaan sih! Lebay banget." Ejek Sehun dengan gaya anak alay. Ia membalikan badannya dan menaruh celengan 'babi merah' miliknya di lemari kecil.

"Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kris.

"Memasukan uang ke celengan," jawab Sehun polos.

"Kamu gak pake uang itu untuk beli es krim?" kali ini si item Jongin yang bersuara.

"Nggak!" tegas Sehun. "Uangnya kucelengin. Kata oema menabung untuk masa depan lebih baik dimulai dari sekarang," ujar Sehun bijak. Lagi-lagi kedua saudaranya tercengang dan membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya.

"Lihat ini!" sehun membuka kedua pintu lemarinya. Disana ia memperlihatkan banyak celengan serupa (babi berwarna merah). "Sebanyak itu?" gumam Kris.

"Nggak kusangka!" sekarang Jongin yang bergumam.

Keduanya lagi-lagi saling pandang, dan dengan kompak mereka menjauh dari kamar ketiganya untuk berdiskusi singkat.

"Kamu lihat gimana banyaknya celengan Sehun?" tanya Kris membuka topik.

"Iya. Banyak banget." Jawab Jongin.

"Kupastikan Sehun paling kaya dikeluarga kita."

"Bahkan menandingi oema dan appa."

Keduanya mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin menyeringai. "Aku ada ide."

Kris tertarik dengan perkataan Jongin. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta uang ama Sehun? Dia kan banyak uang, apalagi kita ini kakaknya. Pasti dikasih."

"Aku setuju." Kris terlihat bersemangat. "Tapi kamu yang berperan."

"Siip!"

Jongin mendekati Sehun yang sedang menggambar rusa (yang akan diberikannya kepada seseorang). "Sehunnie," panggil Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang mengedip-kedipkan matanya. "Kenapa hyung? Kelilipan?"

Jongin tersentak, apakah segitunya juga ya? "Aniya."

"Terus?"

"Ehm," Jongin berdehem untuk menetralkan nafas dan suaranya (atau sedang berfikir apa yang akan dikatakannya). "Begini Sehunie.." sehun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Apakah kamu gak kasihan sama hyungmu satu ini?" Jongin mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia bersimpuh dan memegang kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca.

Aktingmu begitu buruk Kim Jongin!

Dibalik pintu kamar Kim bersaudara, Kris menahan tawa melihat tingkah Jongin. Ia berguling-guling dengan memegang perutnya. Ah, akting Jongin memang payah.

Sehun juga menilai seperti itu. Ia bahkan menatap jijik Jongin (Secara terang-terangan). "Jangan melakukan hal itu, hyung! Menjijikan."

Jongin sebenarnya bersiap untuk marah. Tapi demi kelancaran rencana yang sudah disusunnya, ia akan tetap bertahan. "Sehunie, tatap mata kakakmu yang paling tampan ini," pinta Jongin dengan nada melas.

Sehun rupanya sedang tidak peduli. tapi lagi-lagi mendengar rengekan (yang begitu menjijikan) dari Jongin membuat Sehun menatap mata Jongin dengan datar.

"Apa yang kamu liat dimataku ini?"

Sehun berfikir, "Ada belek di mata Jongin hyung."

GUBRAK!

Kris yang berada dibalik pintu itu menatap cengo adik-adiknya. Yang satu polos, yang satunya lagi narsis nan geblek.

"Bukan itu Sehun!" Jongin terlihat begitu kesal.

"Terus apa? Jongin hyung mau minta uang?" tebakan Sehun begitu tepat sekali. Jongin yang sedang kesal menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kok Sehunie tau?" tanya Jongin melunak.

"Tentu aku tahu. Wajah Jongin hyung saja wajah rakyat gem 'to the' mbel. GEMBEL!"

Jongin betul-betul tidak tahan dengan adik kecilnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala adiknya hingga menangis. tidak peduli ia akan diceramahi oema dan appa. Itu urusan kebelakang. Yang penting dendam telah terbalaskan.

Tapi ia ingat misinya. Aduh! Kalau hal satu ini sepertinya ia akan menahan rasa marahnya. "Terus, jika kau tahu wajahku mirip orang melas, kenapa tidak segera memberi bantuan sedikit pada hyungmu satu ini?"

"Maaf hyung. Aku nggak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Hyung minta sana sama oema."

"Mana mungkin dikasih, Sehun!"

"Kalau tahu gak dikasih, kenapa minta?"

Pernyataan singkat dari Sehun membuat Jongin menyerah. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan selanjutnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar seperti orang yang kalah perang.

"Biar kutebak…" Kris yang mendapati adiknya yang nakal ini mendadak lemas mulai bermain tebak-tebakan. "Pasti gagal."

Jongin melengos. Sayang sekali, padahal besok ia berjanji akan mentraktir Kyungsoo es krim saat pulang sekolah.

"Ha~ ha~ udah aja." Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin, mencoba untuk menghibur Jongin.

"Nggak bisa, hyung. Aku harus mencoba sekali lagi!" tiba-tiba saja kobaran semangat melanda Jongin. kris yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, udah. Kalau berhasil nanti bagi dua, ya!" pinta Kris dan ngeloyor pergi.

"Enak aja! Beraninya minta-minta doang."

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Panggilan cempreng yang (sok) manis membuat Sehun menoleh. Ia terpaksa menghentikan kesibukannya (mewarnai gambar yang dibuatnya).

"Apa, hyung?"

"Ekhm…" Jongin berdehem sebentar, setelah itu duduk didepan Sehun. "Begini, hyung akan nyeritain tentang pengalaman hyung."

Jongin menerawang."Dulu, hyung adalah orang yang rajin menabung. Bahkan celengan hyung lebih banyak daripada kamu punya."

"Beneran? Trus dimana?" Sehun mulai antusias.

Jongin menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada, dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang disilakan. "Jadi…"

.

_**Flashback mode on!**_

_**Jongin P.O.V**_

_Dulu aku selalu minta uang sama oema dan appa dengan alasan untuk kucelengi. Waktu itu, kamu belum lahir._

"_Oema, minta uang. Aku pengen nambahin dicelengan."_

"_Ini Jongin, anak pintar."_

"_Appa, minta uang."_

"_Buat apa?"_

"_Akan kucelengi."_

_Appa pada saat itu merogoh kantung celana kolornya. "Ini Jongin. gunakan hal yang baik."_

_Hari demi hari aku mengumpulkan receh demi receh untuk masa depanku. Tapi, hingga suatu hari…_

_Aku mendengar percakapan oema dan appa._

"_Aduh, gimana nih. Kulkas lagi rusak. Harus segera diperbaiki."_

"_Tapi uang gajianku mungkin kurang."_

_Aku yang bersembunyi, lalu langsung menampakan diriku. "Aku pulang!"_

_Oema dan appa menatapku, dan tiba-tiba bertatapan lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Jongin, kemarilah." Oema menjadi begitu baik. Aku mempunyai firasat yang begitu buruk. Tapi aku tetap mendekat._

"_Ada yang kita mau bicarakan."_

"_Apa oema?"_

"_Ini masalah uang." Tiba-tiba appa menyela. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan._

"_Begini Jongin… oema dan appa mau meminjam uangmu untuk menyerviskan kulkas."_

"_Eh…"_

"_Tidak apa-apakan Jongin?" _

_Aku yang waktu itu masih kecil hanya mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak rela._

_Nah, disitu letak permasalahannya. (sehun yang mendengar nada awal Jongin, hampir terjatuh)_

_Sejak aku meminjamkan uang celenganku kepada oema dan appa, celenganku selalu berkurang. Karena oema dan appa meminta ini itu._

"_Jongin, oema ingin beli sesuatu yang menarik dipasar. Boleh pinjam uangmu?"_

"_Appa ingin beli televisi baru, gambarnya akhir-akhir ini sering bermasalah. Appa boleh pinjam uang, Jongin? ini juga agar kamu bisa melihat dengan baik televisinya."_

"_Jongin bisakah…"_

"_Jongin, bolehkah…"_

_Tiap saat selalu seperti itu. oema dan appa senang, sedangkan anaknya yang tampan ini menderita. Terkadang juga, Kris hyung datang meminta uang. _(dalam hati Jongin komat-kamit, bedoa. Semoga Kris tidak ada disekitar sini karena namanya dijadikan kambing hitam).

_Celenganku habis. Tidak ada yang tersisa_

_Aku menderita dan melarat._

_**Flashback mode of!**_

_**Jongin P.O.V end**_

"Jadi, sebelum oema dan appa minta uangmu, habiskan aja! Bersenang-senang! Setelah itu bagi sama hyung," hasut Jongin dengan nada semangat (bahkan tangannya mengepal dan diangkat keatas, mirip seperti seorang provokator).

Sehun yang mendengar cerita dari Jongin merasa sepertinya itu benar. Lihat saja dari perawakan sang kakak. Melarat (ayolah Sehun! Sedari tadi kau terus menghina kakakmu ini).

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Jongin berapi-api. Sehun menatap kearah celengannya, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tapi, hyung…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sehun! Sebelum oema dan appa minta."

Sehun terhasut.

Rupanya Jongin punya bakat menjadi seorang iblis juga.

"Tapi, besok aja ya, hyung."

"Kenapa besok?" jongin jelas kaget. Kenapa besok? Sekarang saja bisa.

"Aku pengen hari ini terakhirku sama celengan," aku Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin pengen menjitak Sehun.

_Dasar anak polos!_

"Iya, iya. Tapi besok, kan? Awas kalau nggak!" ancam Jongin. Ia melangkah dengan riang, menjauhi Sehun. "Selamat malam, Sehun!"

Namja kecil itu mulai menyusun rencananya besok. Dan ada satu hal yang akan direncanakannya. Kris juga harus diberitahu. Walaupun sebenarnya agak (atau sangat) berat juga mengatakan pada Kris jika ia berhasil.

Kris itu menakutkan (ini bagi Jongin). jika ia ketahuan berhasil, bisa-bisa ia akan disiksa (terlalu berlebihan pemikiranmu tentang Kris, Kim Jongin). Dan yang lebih parah, akan banyak hal memalukan yang diceritakan Kris pada Kyungsoo (calon pacar dari Kim Jongin).

Jadi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Jongin akan memberitahukan Kris.

.

Sehun terus memandang celengannya. Ini sudah tengah malam, yang umumnya bagi anak kecil untuk tidur. Ia merasa sedih. Hari ini (karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00) Sehun melepaskan celengannya (diantara dengkuran keras Kris dan Jongin).

Ia menangis. sambil mengatakan kalau dirinya sebenarnya begitu menyesal melepaskan celengannya, yang selalu mengisi hari-hari seorang Sehun. Padahal uang itu ia cari dengan keringat dan darah (kau betul-betul mirip dengan Jongin, berlebihan).

Mendadak namja nan tampan berkulit seputih salju itu (gara-gara kalian berdua tulisan ini terlihat begitu berlebihan) mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide yang akan membuat hari esoknya begitu tenang untuk melepaskan celengan-celengannya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap tidur.

Tidak sabar mendapati pagi hari, dan melihat wajah-wajah hyungnya yang akan membuat Sehun terhibur.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, hyung!" deheman kencang itu membuat seorang namja manis itu menoleh. Sang pelaku yang melihat incarannya, nyengir selebar-lebarnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" suara yang paling disukai sang pelaku itu terdengar. Bertanya.

"Be-begini…" ada apa dengan Jongin sekarang? Gugup sekali.

"Apa?" orang yang ditanyai bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Be-begini… apa besok hyung nggak ada acara?" tanya Jongin cepat. Orang yang ditanyai itu membulatkan matanya yang besar. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat berlebihan (tapi menggemaskan bagi Jongin).

"Nggak ada. Wae?"

"Aku pengen ngetraktir hyung makan es krim." Jongin terlihat sangat antusias. Wajah manis itu tersenyum, mengangguk. Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi bersemangat.

"Aku tunggu besok. Selamat tinggal hyung!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pergi. Namja kecil manis itu melambaikan tangannya juga.

Jongin merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah dilewatinya. Dengan bahagia, ia menyandungkan lagu _'good day' _milik solois terkenal IU (walaupun terkadang menjadi sumbang).

Iya, Jongin. hari ini memang hari terindah. Dan terburukmu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Aku pulang!"

Kedua lelaki kecil itu pulang bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka berlari menuju kamar ketiganya dan berteriak memanggil Sehun.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Keduanya menjadi curiga. Dengan langkah curiga (?) keduanya membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Disana ada pemandangan yang membuat keduanya syok begitu saja.

Apa-apaan ini!

Celengan milik Sehun sudah pecah sebelum keduanya pulang kerumah.

"Oema pulang!" Kris dan Jongin berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Oema… Oema…" keduanya mulai bersiap mengadu, tapi melihat Sehun meminum _bubble tea_ membuat keduanya bungkam.

"Ada apa Jongin, Kris?" tanya oema tidak mengerti melihat tingkah keduanya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Apa kabar, hyung? _Bubble tea_-nya enak," pamer Sehun. Tiba-tiba, dibelakang keduanya ada seorang kurir membawa sebuah dispenser.

"Kiriman dispensernya!" orang berseragam biru tua itu berteriak. Oema yang melihat kedatangan sang kurir menjadi antusias. "Wah, cepat sekali!"

"Dispenser baru?"

"Oema beli dispenser baru. Sedang diskon," jelas oema. Jongin dan Kris melipat dahinya. Oema dapat uang dari mana? "Oh, iya! Sehun begitu baik memberikan uang celengannya untuk membeli dispenser baru. Iya kan Sehun!" oema mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

Pernyataan barusan membuat keduanya SHOCK!

Sehun hanya nyengir. Rencana yang sangat berhasil bukan!

.

Esoknya, Jongin tidak mau bertatap dengan Kyungsoo (orang yang kemarin ditawarinya berkencan). Ia terlalu malu. Ia takut dicap sebagai orang yang sering PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu) kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau dianggap orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Ada banyak spekulasi yang terus mengitari kepalanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri menjadi gemas. Alhasil ia malah bertanya sendiri kepada Jongin prihal jadi atau tidaknya mereka beli es krim (itu dikarenakan Jongin tidak ingin menatapnya terus-menerus).

Dengan perasaan malu, Jongin mengatakan tidak bisa karena tidak punya uang. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia mengelus kepala Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena pernah mengajaknya. Mungkin lain kali mereka bisa melakukannya.

Jongin juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum malu. Tapi, entahlah kapan bisa terlaksana.

.

.

.

Siang ini terasa sangat aneh. Sehun jadi begitu murung dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan maknae satu itu?

Hal itu dirasakan kedua kakaknya. Mereka telah melupakan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Keduanya mendekat ke Sehun, yang tengah duduk-duduk ditaman belakang.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Kris mulai membuka percakapan.

Sehun diam.

"Hei, nggak mau bilang?" Jongin yang gantian bicara, sambil memukul lengan adiknya.

"Aduh! Sakit hyung!" ringis Sehun.

"Ayo, cerita. Nanti tambah sakit, lho!" ceplos Jongin (betul-betul anak aneh).

"Iya, cerita aja Sehun." Kris mulai ikut-kut mendesak.

"Iya, iya! Aduh, bawel sekali sih kakakku satu-satu ini," balas Sehun yang tidak suka didesak-desak seperti itu. "Jadi, aku diundang sama Zelo…"

"Terus dimana letak permasalahannya?" potong Jongin.

"Diamlah Kkamjong!" bentak Kris.

Sehun melihat pertengkaran kecil itu hanya menghela nafas, "Memang bukan disitu, tapi disana ada orang yang kusuka." Sehun mulai mengaku, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aah~ uri Sehunie, udah besar," goda Kris. Sehun hanya mesam-mesem saja.

"Ayolah, aku nggak tahu dimana letak permasalahannya!"  
sungut Jongin, kedua bersaudara (Kris dan Sehun) itu melongo. Jongin mulai deh, lemotnya!

"Ekhm…" Kris berdehem, ia mulai (sok) berprilaku layaknya orang dewasa. "Jadi, Sehun nggak pede pergi kepesta itu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Xi Luhan," jawabnya dengan jujur. Entah ikatan batin atau apa, kedua bersaudara itu mempunyai ide yang sama. Keduanya menyeringai.

"Oh, serahkan itu semua sama kita berdua," ujar Kris pede. Jongin mengangguk. Sehun menatap antusias kedua kakaknya yang akan menjahatinya.

Sehun melupakan kedua kakaknya adalah orang jahat.

_Terlalu buta karena cinta mungkin?_

"Ayo kita lakukan!" paksa Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba bersemangat. Ia meraih kedua tangan kakaknya menuju kamar keduanya. Dibelakang Sehun, Kris dan Jongin saling pandang dan tersenyum licik.

"Wo~ tidak sabaran sekali uri Sehunie ini!" goda Jongin. sehun mengiyakan dalam hati. Ia sudah duduk di bangku meja belajar. "Aku siap."

_kim Brothers_ memulai aksinya.

Kris mengambil bedak untuk anak-anak. Jongin berlari menuju kamar oema untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan. Sehun ditutup matanya, kata Kris ini kejutan. Jadi, Sehun tidak boleh mengintip.

Keduanya mempolas wajah tampan Sehun menjadi sangat manis. Sehun merasa aneh dengan berbagai riasan diwajahnya. Tidak terlalu terbiasa tepatnya.

.

_Setengah jam kemudian…_

"Selesai!" pekik Jongin, sedangkan Kris tersenyum bangga. Sehun segera membuka matanya, dengan tidak sabar Sehun melihat cermin. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kris menghalangi pandangan Sehun dari cermin.

"Eh, ada apa hyung?"

"Kamu gak percaya kalau hasilnya bagus?" Kris mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang terlihat dibuat-buat kecewa. Sehun merasa begitu bersalah.

"Bukan gitu, hyung! Aku hanya penasaran," jelasnya tidak mau menambah kesalahpahaman.

"Ya, udah. Kamu berangkat aja. Baju kamu udah keren kok. Tadi disiapin oema," Jongin mulai menetralisir suasana. Sehun memperhatikan bajunya. Ia tidak sadar telah digantikan baju. Wajahnya merona.

"Kami gak liat kok. Oema yang makein," kata Kris. Oh, Kris kau pembohong yang ulung (masih kecil udah jadi pembohong, gimana gedenya?).

Sehun memantapkan hatinya. Jongin memberi kado yang sudah disiapkan oema dan Sehun dua hari yang lalu.

"Oema, appa, aku berangkat!"

Kedua orang tuanya shock melihat anaknya yang bungsu itu. Kris memasang wajah datar sedangkan Jongin nyengir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sehun?"

"Tidak ada!"

.

.

.

Sehun gugup seketika. Padahal ia baru saja sampai didepan rumah Zelo. Ia juga merasa heran saat orang-orang memperhatikannya saat berjalan menuju rumah Zelo sambil menahan tawa, menatap heran, dan banyak ekspresi aneh lainnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Zelo-ya, aku datang!" teriak Sehun. Sehun mendengar begitu ributnya didalam rumah Zelo, ditambah banyak suara khas anak kecil.

Pintu bercat abu-abu itu terbuka. Sehun menahan nafas. Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang terlihat urakan tapi manis membuka pintu itu.

"Hai Zelo!" sapa Sehun bersemangat. Anak kecil yang membuka pintu itu terlihat shock. "Se-se-sehun, ada apa sama kamu?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

anak-anak yang berada dibelakang Zelo mulai penasaran melihat tingkah Zelo yang terus diam didepan pintu. Semuanya mulai mengintip. Dan tidak jauh beda dengan Zelo, semuanya terlihat shock.

"kenapa mukamu, Sehun?" sahut seorang namja kecil tapi manis yang mengintip dibahu Zelo.

"Luhan!" bukannya menjawab Sehun malah menyapa namja manis tadi.

Zelo berlari masuk, dan kembali membawa cermin kecil. "Lihat ini!"

Sehun bingung dengan sikap Zelo yang menyuruhnya melihat kaca. Akhirnya juga ia melihat kecermin itu. dan…

"KRIS HYUNG! KKAMJONG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Hachuu!"

"Hachuu!"

Kedua bersaudara itu dengan kompak bersin. "Kok tiba-tiba pilek sih!" sungut Jongin. kris juga ikut-ikutan bingung, ia menggaruk hidungnya.

"Seperti ada yang ngomongin kita."

"Apa…"

Kedua bersaudara itu diam, dan tiba-tiba…

"Hahahahaha~"

"Hahahaha~"

Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Betul-betul saudara kembar yang kompak bukan?

**TBC**

A/N :

Hayyy, saya bawa fanfic yg ratingnya K. aneh gak?

Ff ini aku bikin gara-gara nongkrongin 'Hello Jadoo' sama adek.

Siapa dari kalian yang ngefans ama GOT7? Penampilan mereka emang keren. Penuh atraksi. Tapi lagunya 'Girls Girls Girls' kayak cowok pede bgt kalau disenengin semua cewe (tapi belum cari translate.a, mohon maaf kalau salah). Aku juga pengen bikin ff yang kayak gitu. Mungkin _straight_?

Dan mohon maaf disini Kai and Sehun dizholimi, tapi Kris gak (nyelamatin bias).

A~yo..

Di review readers!


End file.
